


Just sleep, cub

by Gum_Bloody_Girl



Series: Everything before the storm [2]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Sarabi has trouble overcoming the loss of Mufasa and Simba, Sarabi loves Tish, Scar plays the role of father to Tish, Scar's Reign, Tish doesn't know that Simba exists or how her father died, Tish is a cinnamon roll, Tish is the youngest daughter of Mufasa and Sarabi, Tish looks like Mufasa and another lioness close to Scar and Mufasa, but she was consumed by grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gum_Bloody_Girl/pseuds/Gum_Bloody_Girl
Summary: Tish is sure that her mother doesn't love her, she just can't understand why.Scar disagrees.
Relationships: Scar & OC, Scar & Tish
Series: Everything before the storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673161
Kudos: 5





	Just sleep, cub

**Author's Note:**

> Tish is my OC, she is the cub of Mufasa and Sarabi (Simba’s younger sister). She was born a week before Mufasa’s murder and Simba’s escape, Scar decided to let her live. Like the other non-Scar cubs, Nala, Kula and Bouno (Another OC of mine) are Scar cubs.
> 
> After Mufasa’s death, Sarabi went into a deep depression and was unable to care for Tish properly, as well as other lionesses such as Sarafina, Dwala, Ziva (Zira before becoming the hate-filled lioness we see in Lion King 2) and Scar do the work for Sarabi.
> 
> I plan to write other one-shots involving Tish and other characters like Nala, Sarafina, Ziva / Zira and Nuka.

\- Uncle Scar ...- She called the little yellow cub with hesitant words, her orange eyes watched the silver moon in the dark sky.

  
The dark-haired lion opened its emerald eyes to look at the small cub beside him, its ears were lowered and a sad expression was on its face.

  
\- Yes?- Scar asked, watching the cub curiously.

  
\- Why doesn't my mother love me?- Asked the cub with words full of sadness.

  
\- Your mother loves you, Tish.- Scar replied with some surprise, never imagined that the cub would ask him something like that.

  
\- So why doesn't she spend more time with me? She doesn't talk to me almost ...- Reported the girl remembering the times that her mother ignored her on purpose, or when she ran away from her when she was sleeping.

  
\- Sarabi is not well, she needs peeling and time for herself. - Scar argued with a certain impatience for his niece, she looked a lot like _her_.

  
\- Does this have to do with… My father?- Little Tish asked with fear, there were few things she knew about her father and she knew that no one in her pride liked to talk about him.

  
\- Yes ... She still misses him a lot ...- Scar replied conflicting, it was difficult to admit that sometimes he felt guilty for Sarabi's suffering. He could not believe that the same lioness who had once been a very attentive mother had become a widow in constant mourning who without realizing her daughter's nigligence.

  
\- I ... I still don't understand ...- The little lioness confessed with confusion, she couldn't understand her mother's motives yet.

  
\- You look like your father, Tish. Sarabi can't look at you because she still hasn't been able to accept the loss ...- Scar watching little Tish look away, Tish definitely looked like _her_.  
\- Uncle Scar ...- Tish called again, still lying shy.

  
\- Yes?- Scar replied as she watched the cub rise from the rocky floor where she was sitting, looking hesitant about what she was going to do next.

  
\- Can I sleep here tonight ...? - Asked the little cub with a smile trying to convince her uncle of the idea, a typical act of most cubs.

  
\- Yes.- Scar replied when watching the silver moon in the sky, it was too late for his niece to leave his den alone and if it were the hyenas they would want to have dinner. Even though Scar gave clear orders not to touch any cubs, they still didn't get the message across properly.

  
The little yellowish lioness smiled brightly at her uncle and lay down next to the dark lion, leaning next to Scar who sighed when his saw that he would have to look after his niece for the rest of the next day.

  
\- Thank you.- Tish thanked him by closing her eyes, that night she wouldn't have to worry if she would sleep unprotected by the hyenas because she knew her uncle Scar would kick the hyenas out if they tried to catch her.

  
\- Just sleep, cub.- Asked Scar as him settled down to sleep too.


End file.
